List Of Magical Maps
'Map of the San d'Oria Area' A map of Ronfaure, the La Theine, Plateau, the Valkurm Dunes, the Jugner Forest, Selbina, and San d'Oria. Displays your party members' current location. ''' ;Contains Zone(s):Chateau d'Oraguille, Jugner Forest, Jugner Forest (S), La Theine Plateau, East Ronfaure, East Ronfaure (S), West Ronfaure, Northern San d'Oria, Port San d'Oria, Southern San d'Oria, Southern San d'Oria (S), Selbina, Valkurm Dunes' ;Obtained by: Purchase 200 gil :::: 'Map of the Bastok Area '''A map of Gustaberg, the Konschtat Highlands, the Pashhow Marshlands, and Bastok. Displays your party members' current location. ;Contains Zone(s):Bastok Markets, Bastok Mines, Port Bastok, North Gustaberg, South Gustaberg, Konschtat Highlands, Metalworks, Pashhow Marshlands, Pashhow Marshlands (S), North Gustaberg (S), Bastok Markets (S) ;Obtained by: Purchase 200 gil :::: 'Map of the Windurst Area' A map of Sarutabaruta, the Tahrongi Canyon, the Buburimu Peninsula, the Meriphataud Mountains, Mhaura, and Windurst. Displays your party members' current location. ;Contains Zone(s):Buburimu Peninsula, Meriphataud Mountains, Meriphataud Mountains (S), Mhaura, East Sarutabaruta, West Sarutabaruta, West Sarutabaruta (S), Tahrongi Canyon, Port Windurst, Windurst Walls, Windurst Waters, Windurst Waters (S), Windurst Woods ;Obtained By: Puchase 200 Gill :::: 'Map of the Jeuno Area' A map of the Batallia Downs, the Rolanberry Fields, the Sauromugue Champaign, and Jeuno. ' '''Displays your party members' current location. ' ;Contains Zone(s):Batallia Downs, Batallia Downs (S), Lower Jeuno, Port Jeuno, Upper Jeuno, Rolanberry Fields, Rolanberry Fields (S), Ru'Lude Gardens, Sauromugue Champaign, Sauromugue Champaign (S)' ;Obtained by: Purchase 600 gil :::: 'Map of Qufim Island '''A map of Qufim Island. Displays your party members' current location. ''' ;Contains Zone(s):Behemoth's Dominion, Qufim Island' ;Obtained by: Purchase 3,000 gil :::: 'Map of the Northlands Area '''A map of the Beaucedine Glacier and Xarcabard. Displays your party members' current location. ''' ;Contains Zone(s):Beaucedine Glacier, Xarcabard, Beaucedine Glacier (S), Xarcabard (S)' ;Obtained by: Her Majesty's Garden 'Map of King Ranperre's Tomb '''A map of King Ranperre's Tomb. Displays your party members' current location. ''' ;Contains Zone(s):King Ranperre's Tomb' ;Obtained by: Exit the Gambler 'Map of the Horutoto Ruins '''A map of the Horutoto Ruins. Displays your party members' current location. ''' ;Contains Zone(s):Inner Horutoto Ruins, Outer Horutoto Ruins' ;Obtained by: Glyph Hanger 'Map of Ordelle's Caves 'A map of Ordelle's Caves. ' 'Displays your party members' current location. ' ;Contains Zone(s):Ordelle's Caves' ;Obtained by: Purchase 600 gil :::: 'Map of the Garlaige Citadel '''A map of the Garlaige Citadel. Displays your party members' current location. ''' ;Contains Zone(s):Garlaige Citadel, Garlaige Citadel (S)' ;Obtained by: Purchase 3,000 gil :::: 'Map of Castle Oztroja '''A map of Castle Oztroja. Displays your party members' current location. ''' ;Contains Zone(s):Castle Oztroja, Altar Room, Castle Oztroja (S)' ;Obtained by: Purchase 3,000 gil :::: 'Map of the Elshimo Regions 'A map of Yuhtunga Jungle, Yhoator Jungle, and Kazham. Displays your party members' ' 'Displays your party members' current location. ' ;Contains Zone(s):Kazham, Yhoator Jungle, Yuhtunga Jungle' ;Obtained by: Purchase 3,000 gil :::: 'Map of the Kuzotz Region '''A map of the Altepa Desert and Rabao. Displays your party members' current location. ''' ;Contains Zone(s):Eastern Altepa Desert, Western Altepa Desert, Rabao' ;Obtained by: Purchase 3,000 gil :::: 'Map of Tavnazia '''A map of Tavnazia. Displays your party members' current location. ;Contains Zone(s):Lufaise Meadows, Misareaux Coast, Sealion's Den, Tavnazian Safehold ;Obtained by: Unforgiven 'Map of Norg' A map of Norg. Displays your party members' current location. ;Contains Zone(s):Norg ;Obtained by: Zilart Mission 1: The New Frontier Obtained after watching the cutscene for Zilart Mission 1: The New Frontier. 'Map of the Attohwa Chasm' A map of the Attohwa Chasm. Displays your party members' current location. ''' ;Contains Zone(s):Attohwa Chasm' ;Obtained by: One Good Deed? 'Map of Beadeaux '''A map of Beadeaux. Displays your party members' current location. ''' ;Contains Zone(s):Beadeaux, Qulun Dome, Beadeaux (S)' ;Obtained by: Purchase 3,000 gil :::: 'Map of the Crawlers' Nest '''A map of the Crawlers' Nest. Displays your party members' current location. ''' ;Contains Zone(s):Crawlers' Nest, Crawlers' Nest (S)' ;Obtained by: An Explorer's Footsteps 'Map of the Temple of Uggalepih '''A map of the Temple of Uggalepih. Displays your party members' current location. ''' ;Contains Zone(s):Temple of Uggalepih' ;Obtained by: Uggalepih Coffer Key Always obtained first, if the character opening the coffer does not have the map and does not have an Artifact quest active. 'Map of Ifrit's Cauldron '''A map of Ifrit's Cauldron. Displays your party members' current location. ''' ;Contains Zone(s):Ifrit's Cauldron' ;Obtained by: Cauldron Coffer Key Always obtained first, if the character opening the coffer does not have the map and does not have an Artifact quest active. 'Map of the Den of Rancor '''A map of the Den of Rancor. Displays your party members' current location. ''' ;Contains Zone(s):Den of Rancor' ;Obtained by: Rancor Den Coffer Key 'Map of the Sea Serpent Grotto '''A map of the Sea Serpent Grotto. Displays your party members' current location. ''' ;Contains Zone(s):Sea Serpent Grotto''' ;Obtained by: Grotto Chest Key, Grotto Coffer Key Always obtained first, as long as the character opening the chest/coffer does not have the map and does not have either the quest A Test of True Love active when opening a chest or an Artifact Armor quest active when opening a coffer.